Property of Draco Malfoy
by HP-PaP
Summary: Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante et curieusement, c’est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l’aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond...
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mevanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_

* * *

_

**Property of Draco Malfoy**

Ron descendait les escaliers et comme d'habitude, ceux-ci n'en faisaient qu'à leurs tête (enfin, vous avez déjà vu des escaliers avec des têtes, vous?): l'énorme construction de bois grinça et pivota, forçant le rouquin à emprunter un chemin inhabituel.

Et, courageusement (n'était-il pas un lion, que diable?), il se décida à emprunter le passage sombre, mais étrangement et paradoxalement luisant à la fois d'une lueur tout ce qu'il y a de plus « Lavandesque »: rose...Il avançait lentement mais sûrement dans ce passage, essayant de se souvenir si un de ses frères en avait déjà fait mention.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il manqua de rentrer dans la dernière personne qu'il voulait croiser, si cette dernière n'avait pas été, par un étrange hasard, évanescente et fantomatique... normal, pour le Fantôme des Serpentards ! Celui-ci appréciait grandement la couleur rose éclairant que très peu le passage et ayant eu vent de ce couloir avait eu la bonne idée de s'y rendre, prenant avec lui, et par la main, Mimi Geignarde, son « Sucre de Perlimpinpin en nuage de Sang ».

Ron grimaça, et recula aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, se retrouvant collé au mur... ou à ce qu'il croyait être au mur, se dit-il, en sentant les formes chaudes et humaines contre lui...

-Non, mais, regarde où tu mets les pieds, Weasmoche! Grogna une voix traînante.

-Malfoy? Je ne t'avais pas vu...

-Quoi? Comment peut-on ne pas me voir?

-Ben, plutôt facilement, il suffit que je jette autour de moi un sortilège de Filtre Anti-Con, et cela m'épargne les visions désagréables...

Inutile de croire que le blond ne se laissa pas faire, il claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé, et répliqua :

- Ça doit être dur de marcher sans voir ses pieds, pour toi. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es ici Weasley !

Ron haussa un sourcil, la question « Où suis-je ? » lui revenant à l'esprit. Mais ne voulant pas s'abaisser à poser la question au Serpentard, il haussa les épaules et regarda le blond d'un air qui se voulait sûr de lui avant de dire :

-Je te cherchais, justement.

-Tu es venu pour...moi?

-Ouais...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Et bien je...Oh, regarde, Fit le rouquin en pointant son index droit devant lui, Rusard est déguisé en ballerine!

-Si tu crois que je vais marcher, Dit Draco d'un air narquois.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, Ron partit en courant, alors Draco tendit son pied et le roux se ramassa sur le sol dans une posture tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule et risible (ça fait un peu pléonasme). D'ailleurs, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de se moquer, ce à quoi Ron répliqua en disant puérilement:

-Je t'imitais !

Draco cessa de rire.

-Comment ça, tu m'imitais ? Comme si moi je pouvais m'étaler par terre de façon aussi ridi…aaaaahhh !!!

Ron avait attrapé le pied de Draco et celui-ci s'étala par terre de façon ridicule (et risible). Il tomba heureusement sur le roux qui amortit le choc, mais sans lui faire mal.

-Je t'imite bien, hein ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, retroussa son nez et pris un air méprisant :

-Tu vas me le payer !

Ron fronça les sourcils, retroussa son nez et pris un air méprisant :

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Arrête de faire le gamin !

-Arrête de faire le gamin !

-Et arrête de répéter ce que je dis !

-Et arrête de répéter ce que je dis !

-Et arrête de copier tous mes mouvements !

-Et arrête de copier tous mes mouvements !

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je suis un pauvre gland !

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je suis un pauvre gland !

-Tu t'es traité de pauvre gland-euh !

-Tu t'es traité de pauvre gland-euh !

-Ça suffit !

-Ça suffit !

Draco en avait vraiment assez ! Ron commençait vraiment à l'énerver et il détestait qu'on l'imite et que l'on se moque de lui alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour faire arrêter le roux : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce moment-là, Ron se posa la question :

_*Gneuh? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là? Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi? Je continue à l'imiter, c'est à dire, je l'embrasse à mon tour? Ou je lui fous la claque de sa vie pour avoir fait ça, je le traine par les cheveux et je lui pète la tête contre un mur?*_

Il fini par se convaincre que la première solution était la bonne, parce que :

1) il n'était pas adepte de la violence

2) la salive de Malfoy goûtait les _Mentos Strong Mint Extra-Fresh_ et il dû s'avouer que finalement c'était très agréable. Leur baiser durait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand soudain sans prévenir le blond mit fin au baiser, et s'écria:

-Non, mais ça va pas, Weasmoche?

-Mais c'est toi qui...

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi! Cria Malfoy avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ronle regarda partir et se dit :

_*Il est complètement timbré, ce mec-là, c'est pas possible, sa mère l'a bercé trop près du mur...Mais il embrasse bien pour un timbré...et il est mignon pour un timbré...* _

Puis, il se fit la réflexion que le goût des Mentos imprégnait toujours sa salive. Il se posa quelques questions:

_*Pourquoi il a fait ça? Pourquoi j'ai aimé? C'est quoi cet endroit? Qu'y faisait-il? Faut-il que j'en parle à Harry et Hermione? Où Malfoy a-t'il acheté ses Mentos?*_

Il finit par retrouver son chemin et rencontra un de ses amis: Harry qui— sans prévenir—l'embrassa. Mais contrairement à précédemment, le rouquin n'apprécia pas et repoussa violemment le balafré qui alla s'étaler un peu plus le choc qu'il prit en percutant le sol, sembla ramener Harry à la réalité :

-Désolé, Ron. En fait, j'étais venu te chercher. Il parait qu'un produit bizarre à été répandu par Peeves et qu'il donne de curieux comportements à ceux qui le respirent.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, si je t'ai embrassé, c'est à cause de ça...

-Mais moi, je le respire aussi et pourtant...

_*Ben ouais, c'est Malfoy qui m'a sauté dessus, pas l'inverse, et pour Harry, idem...*_

-Ben en réalité, ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde: ça n'a pas marché sur Ginny et tes frères...et aussi, les personnes contaminées ne s'en prennent qu'à...toi...Ginny...tes frères...

-Tu veux dire que ce produit donne aux gens l'envie d'embrasser des Weasley?

-Ouais, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de patins j'ai roulés à Fred...et pendant ce temps, Hermione s'est jetée sur ma Ginny...et oh, ça me reprend!

Harry embrassa Ron une seconde fois. Le rouquin chercha un moyen de se débarrasser de ce pot-de-col quand une main blanche et fine eut tout de même assez de force pour tirer le brun en arrière. Ron n'eut que le temps, encore ahuri, de reconnaître Malfoy avant que les lèvres de ce dernier ne se retrouvent à nouveau sur les siennes...

_*Ah, j'aime mieux ça, Harry embrasse vraiment comme une clinche, alors que Malfoy fait ça comme un dieu...une minute, je viens vraiment de penser ce que je viens de penser?*_

Et comme cette fois, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, il entreprit de caresser les cheveux de Malfoy pendant que Harry les regardait d'un air abruti (enfin, comme d'habitude), il prenait vraiment du plaisir à serrer le Serpentard dans ses bras. Celui-ci, contrairement à la première fois, ne semblait pas vouloir fuir. Mais pour être plus sûr, Ron le serra encore plus fort. Draco se demanda quoi penser, et pour finir, se laissa aller.

Les effluves du produit reprirent Harry qui eut soudainement envie de casser la gueule de Malfoy contre le mur. Il tenta de décoller le blond de Ron, mais ils semblaient ne plus vouloir se quitter. Il tira sur la robe du Serpentard qui en eu vite marre d'être dérangé et se retourna pour le frapper.

Ron, privé des lèvres de Draco, ressentit une colère monstre envers le boulet qui se disait son meilleur ami et entreprit d'aider le vert-et-argent à lui casser la figure.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, hébété, à travers ses lunettes rondes dont un des verres avait été cassé par les deux furieux.

-Mais Ron...Malfoy et moi, on est intoxiqués, donc c'est normal qu'on veuille t'embrasser, mais toi, tu es roux, donc immunisé, si j'ai bien compris…alors pourquoi?

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'intoxication? Répliqua Draco, Tu sniffes de la colle, ou quoi, Potter?

-Ben, y'a un drôle de produit qui donne envie à quiconque le respire d'embrasser les personnes aux cheveux roux...

Draco le regarda d'un œil mauvais et dit :

-Mais, moi, je…Moi, je... suis pas contaminé, j'ai pas envie d'embrasser des roux!!

- Ben... et moi?

Draco se retourna, regarda droit dans les yeux Ron, et eu un sourire narquois.

- J'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, Weasley... j'ai envie de te bouffer!

Ron se mordit la lèvre, et avant de pouvoir parler, on vit arriver en courant Hermione qui criait:

-Ron, si tu embrasses qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, je t'e...

Elle aurait voulu dire « Je t'envoie encore mes canaris de combat », mais le produit la prit aux sinus et elle enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Ron. Draco grogna, et Harry aussi, car il voulait à nouveau un bisou du rouquin. Et pour compléter le tout, Lavander Brown déboula à la suite d'Hermione:

-Espèce de sale chipie, c'est mon Ron-Ron!

Heureusement, Ginny avait suivit Lav-Lav en la menaçant de la torturer si elle touchait son frère.

Mais Ginny était également rousse, et quand Harry, Hermione et Lavander la virent ils furent partager entre l'envie de l'embrasser elle, ou de rouler d'autres patins à Ron.

Draco décida d'agir et prit la main du rouquin et partit en courant, le trainant derrière lui et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards.

Mais à peine eurent-ils passé le portrait, à peine Ron eut le temps de se dire « 'tain, chuis chez les Serpents! » qu'il se fit violement attaqué par un pékinois enragé:

Pansy se jeta sur lui et frotta sa truff...eu son nez contre le sien.

-Bisous esquimaux! couina-t-elle.

Draco l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner de Ron, mais Blaise Zabini tomba sur lui dans une parfaite imitation d'un joueur de rugby effectuant un plaquage. Ensuite, il souleva Draco, le fit tournoyer en l'air et le lança à travers la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il arracha Ron des griffes de Pansy pour s'emparer goulûment de ses lèvres, mais le pékinois se vengea en lui mordant la main.

Draco, se releva, recracha un peu de sang, et profitant que Blaise et Pansy se battaient comme des chiffonniers, il attira Ron près de lui et saisit sa baguette.

-Ne bouge pas, Weasley!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Mais Draco ne lui répondit pas et prononça une incantation compliquée en exécutant de grands gestes:

_Aujourd'hui et à toute saison_

_Pour toujours, tu seras ma possession_

Ron sentit alors que sa poitrine le brûlait. Blaise et Pansy cessèrent soudainement leur pugilat et reluquèrent le rouquin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Dit Blaise.

-Je sais pas, Répondit l'autre. Et mais y'a un Griffondor, ici!

-On n'était pas en train de se battre pour lui?

-Si, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi...

Ron ouvrit sa chemise pour voir la cause de la douleur: sur sa poitrine, des lettres étaient gravées dans sa chair, et elles formaient:

PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Note de la posteuse ( Svet' ) : Pardon, j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre...  
_

_

* * *

_

**PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

-Mais, c'est..., Bégaya-t-il. Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, Malfoy ?  
-C'est évident, non ?  
-Pas vraiment, non.  
-J'ai fait de toi MA chose, cela a annulé les effets du produit, mais désormais, tu m'appartiens!  
-Et si j'ai pas envie?

Draco caressa le menton de Ron d'un doigt taquin.

-Pas envie? Hum...Comment tu ne pourrais pas avoir envie? Et puis, même si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas le choix.

Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il était vraiment, mais vraiment dans la merde, là. Quoique si l'on y réfléchissait bien, être « la chose » de Malfoy pouvait être agréable pour certains aspects.

-Désormais, tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil, Weasley. Et tu m'appelleras Maître. C'est compris ?  
-Oui...Maître.  
-Alors, nous allons commencer tout de suite. D'abord un petit test : tu vas mettre Nestor dans le slip du balafré...  
-Hein? Nestor?  
-Oui, Dit Draco en ouvrant un petit panier qui trainait dans la salle commune, Nestor, c'est le nom de ce cobra royal!

Le serpent sortit de son panier d'un air intrigué.

-Prends-le et va le glisser dans le froc de Potter!  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus sympa à me demander, comme de t'embrasser à nouveau? Parce que ça, je veux bien...  
-Non, tu vas faire ce que je te demande, et si t'es sage, t'auras une récompense!  
-Je ne vais pas poigner un serpent venimeux à mains nues?  
-T'inquiètes, je l'ai dressé, il est doux comme un agneau. Alors maintenant tu obéis !

Ron, qui—malgré la peur de faire du mal à Harry— voulait la récompense promise par Draco, prit le panier et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards sous l'œil vigilant du blond qui le suivait. Au détour d'un couloir, le roux tomba sur son meilleur ami et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », il lui fourra le serpent dans le pantalon.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Draco, pendant que Harry hurlait qu'on lui enlève la bestiole (cet idiot n'avait pas pensé à ordonner en Fourchelang à l'animal de s'en aller) :

-Je peux avoir ma récompense, maintenant ?  
-Juste une chose encore, avant...  
-Quoi? Tu vas quand même tenir tes promesses, j'espère?  
-Mais oui, mais oui...mais avant...tu préfères les croquettes au foie ou au poulet?  
-Quoi? C'est ça ma récompense? Je ne suis pas un chien!  
-Non, je rigole, ta récompense, c'est...ça !

Et sur ce, Draco attrapa Ron par la cravate, approchant son visage jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres du rouquin. Ledit rouquin cessa de respirer et dû étouffer un gémissement quand le vert-et-argent passa sa langue dans son cou avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.  
Ron repensa alors à ce curieux produit...Draco disait que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui...mais alors, si ce n'était pas le produit, c'était....

Il eut un flash, mais plutôt que de se laisser engourdir par les caresses linguales du Serpentard, il le repoussa, réprimant la tentation de lui en demander plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, au juste? Demanda à t'il à un Draco éberlué d'être ainsi rejeté.  
-Peu importe, Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de Ron.  
-Si, justement, car je te signale que de me mettre en cage comme tu sembles avoir décidé de le faire pour me garder rien qu'à toi, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je te déteste...Tu le sais au moins? Je veux bien faire l'esclave pour jouer...mais pas pour de vrai!

Draco prit conscience de la portée de ses actes et en ressentit une sorte de malaise, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien transparaitre.

-Mais moi, ça m'amuse de t'avoir comme esclave, Weasley !

_*Merlin, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Il va me haïr, maintenant, mon Ronnie...*_

Ron dit alors :

-Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a pas que toi au monde? Tu dois composer avec les sentiments des autres, et ne pas leur imposer tes envies!  
-Mais...mais pourquoi? Demanda Draco avec une réelle candeur.

Ron soupira.

-C'est pas vrai, me dit que tu es tellement pourri gâté que tu ne comprends même pas le concept....Je suis pas un joujou que t'as eu pour Noël, OK?  
-Ca je sais!  
-Amen.  
-Ben ouais, c'est pas Noël! Fit le blond d'un air malicieux.

Et sans plus, il se rejeta sur Ron pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

-De toute façon, t'es obligé, car t'es lié à moi! Ajouta-t-il en passant la main sur le torse de Ron, lui rappelant la douleur.  
-Pas tout à fait, tu ne peux pas me faire faire n'importe quoi...  
-Ben si: j'ordonne, tu obéis, pas compliqué!  
-Oh, tu peux me donner des ordres comme « Embrasse-moi », « Touche-moi », « Couche avec moi », « Epouse-moi », « Masse-moi les pieds », « Lèche le sol », etc. et j'obéirai, c'est sûr...  
-Ben tu vois?  
-Mais tu pourras me donner l'ordre « Aime-moi !» autant que tu veux, je n'y obéirai pas, parce que ce n'est même pas dépendant de ma volonté!  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, pour m'aimer?  
-Je sais pas...Que tu sois aimable, peut-être... C'est pas gagné...  
-Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je fasse des efforts?  
-J'en ai peur...  
-Tans pis alors, je me contenterai du reste...

Ron soupira encore.

-Tu es trop con, Malfoy.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
-Pardon, Maître.  
-J'aime mieux ça...

Il marqua une pause.

-Puisque tu m'as dit que cet ordre marcherait...couche avec moi!

Mais Draco avait l'air triste.

_*Il va me haïr, j'en suis sûr, mais qu'y puis-je? Je crois qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, alors autant profiter du reste...*_

Ron se figea. Il avait dit ça dans le feu de l'action. Oh, certes, il ne dirait pas non, mais...

Le roux baissa la tête, et poussa un soupir qui fendit le cœur de son vis-à-vis. Puis il releva le visage, et tenta un sourire.

- Oui...

Sa voix trembla

-…Maître !

Draco sentit que quelque chose cassait en lui.  
Car il avait désiré Ron depuis tellement longtemps sans jamais osé le lui dire. C'était seulement ce matin qu'il avait eut le courage de faire le premier pas en l'embrassant...et puis, il y avait eu ce fichu produit, et pour que Ron ne se fasse pas harceler par tous ces abrutis, il s'était vu obligé de lui jeter ce sort, et du coup, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui (enfin, pas tout mais presque)...

Le problème, c'était qu'il l'obtenait trop vite, et Ron n'était pas entièrement d'accord de lui donner. Trop facile. Pas sincère.

Le roux le sorti de ses réflexions, montrant ainsi une certaine audace quoi que l'air blasé et résigné:

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement? Sexe oral ou sodomie? Tu veux être actif ou passif? Tu veux que je porte une tenue particulière? Utiliser des accessoires? De la nourriture? Tu comptes me faire mal exprès? Tu préfères le cuir ou le latex?

Draco entrouvrit la bouche, étonné.

-Je peux pas faire plus soumis, Répondit le roux.  
-Ron, écoutes, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...  
-Mais, _Maître_, vous m'avez demandé de coucher avec vous, Répliqua Ron d'un air moqueur.  
-Ron...  
-Alors, tu te déci...

Mais le roux s'interrompit. Draco ne venait-il pas de l'appeler « Ron », et à deux reprises? Cela le troubla un peu, mais il reprit:

-Alors, tu te décides? Ou tu testais juste ma soumission pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller?  
-Non, non...je....dis-moi...est-ce que toi aussi tu as envie de…me faire l'amour?

_*Après m'avoir appelé par mon prénom, il emploie l'expression « faire l'amour » plutôt que « coucher », pourquoi est-ce que son vocabulaire s'améliore et devient plus...plus je ne sais pas comment, mais « plus mieux » !*_ Songea Ron.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
-Réponds, s'il te plait!

_*Et il dit « s'il te plait » en plus?*_

-Et bien, je...Commença Ron.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Harry— le retour— qui, s'étant enfin débarrassé du serpent, voulait des explications :  
-Ron ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges, le balafré ?  
-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Malfoy ! Ron, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
-Parce que je lui ai demandé, Potter. Et que Ron est un gentil garçon très obéissant.  
-Harry, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, nous avons quelque chose à régler, Malfoy et moi.

Harry regardait son meilleur ami avec le regard vif d'un bulot lobotomisé. Puis finalement, il s'en alla, le visage indécryptable.

-Tu vas pouvoir me répondre maintenant, Ron.

_*J'aime énormément sa façon de prononcer mon nom*_ Songea le rouquin.

-Je...tu ne trouve pas que Harry a abandonné trop vite ? Il va sûrement revenir avec...  
-Réponds!  
-Et bien...euh...pourquoi pas...enfin....  
-Sois plus précis!  
-Et bien sans doute que...  
-Dis « oui » ou « non » s'il te plait!  
-OUI!  
-Tu es sûr?  
-Oui, ça m'intéresse de faire l'amour avec toi parce que...euh...  
-Parce que ?  
-Ben, j'veux dire, j'ai jamais essayé les mecs mais j'aimerais bien. Et puis, j'peux pas demander ça à Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami et il est pas super mignon. Alors que toi, t'es mon ennemi donc si ça se passe mal, c'est pas grave, ça cassera rien. Et t'es un des gars les plus beaux de l'école.  
-C'est tout ? Juste parce qu'on passe notre temps à se taper sur la gueule et s'insulter. Et parce que je ne suis pas repoussant physiquement ?  
-À quoi tu t'attendais ? Une déclaration d'amour ?  
-Ben...  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, il ne peut donc pas y avoir d'autres raisons...  
-Tu es sûr?  
-Oui. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça où?  
-Pourquoi tu n'accordes de l'importance qu'à ce genre de détails? Et la passion?  
-Quelle passion? Je ne t'aime pas. Si tu veux que je sois passionné, je peux l'être en te détestant, en de tabassant...ou alors...  
-Ou alors?  
-Ou alors séduis-moi.  
-Quoi?  
-Séduis-moi, drague-moi, traque-moi comme si j'étais ta proie, mais si tu ne parviens pas à me séduire, n'espère pas autre chose que de te faire baiser— dans tous les sens du terme— rien que parce que tu m'as jeté ce sort...

Séduire ? Draco n'avait jamais eu besoin de séduire qui que ce soit. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait à ses pieds. Mais visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas avec le rouquin. Comment allait-il faire ?

Mais il était déterminé, il voulait Ron et il l'aurait, foi de Draco Malfoy !

-Très bien, je relève le défi!  
-Ah, finalement, tu n'es pas si lâche que ça...Railla Ron.  
-Moi, lâche? Excuse-toi tout de suite!

Ron soupira et obéit comme le bon petit esclave qu'il était:

-Pardon maître, excusez-moi d'avoir insinué que vous pouviez être lâche, maître...et pardonnez aussi mon ton cynique et moqueur en prononçant ces mots...  
-Je suppose que pour te séduire je dois savoir ce que tu aimes? Tu aimes quoi?  
-Tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Ben oui, je vais pas mentir, non plus.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais mener une enquête sur tes goûts...  
-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas y arriver?  
-Pourquoi pas? Pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de perdre mon temps pour ça…en plus, je vais sûrement devoir interroger le balafré et la sang-de-bourbe, ce qui ne m'enchante pas plus que ça…  
-Je peux déjà te dire que je n'aime pas l'idée que t'intéresser à mes goûts soit pour toi une contrainte et une perte de temps, et qu'en plus, tu insultes mes amis…

_* Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge *_ Pensa le blond.

-Excuse-moi, Ron, je ne voulais dire ça...  
-Bien sûr que si que tu le voulais. Tu nous as détestés dès notre première rencontre, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je t'apprécie. Ni pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi...Ne suis-je pas un Weasley, un traître à son sang?  
-C'est vrai que j'e t'ai souvent dit ça mais...  
-Et je suis pauvre, aussi, alors pourquoi faire ça aujourd'hui? Pourquoi? Continua Ron sans faire attention à l'interruption de Draco.

Draco n'en pouvait plus et sa bouche s'ouvrit avant que son cerveau ait pu l'en empêcher.

-Parce que je t'aime.

À peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi les lèvres du blond que celui-ci plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme un petit enfant qui venait de dire une bêtise.

-Quoi !?

Draco ne répondit pas et commença à partir, ça n'était pas un Gryffondor, son courage ,à un moment comme celui-là, se faisait la belle.

-Attends! Cria Ron qui le rattrapa. Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Ron le regardait incrédule en attendant sa réponse, le blond se moquait-il de lui?

-Je...Je n'ai rien dit. Tu...laisse-moi, bégaya Draco.  
-Non. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Ça t'amuse de te moquer des gens de cette façon ?  
-Tu ne me vois donc que comme ça? Comme un gamin pourri gâté, qui n'a pour seul but dans la vie que de pourrir celle des autres? S'énerva Draco, blessé par les paroles de Ron. Mais pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi? En fait ,tu es aussi stupide que Potty, tu te fies aux apparences. Mais bon tu dois avoir raison, les Serpentards sont tous des ordures, c'est connu!

Sans ajouter un mot, le blond parti laissant le rouquin complètement choqué et sans réaction.

_*C'est quoi son problème à Malfoy ? C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le traite de cette façon. En plus, je ne l'ai même pas insulté ou quoi que ce soit... Et puis, c'était quoi ça ? « Je m'intéresse à toi ? » ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas...être...amoureux de moi... Oh, Merlin !*_

Ron était toujours planté au milieu du couloir quand Harry le trouva.

-Ron !

_*Oups, Harry a l'air en colère...*_

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as mis ce serpent tu sais où ? Et pourquoi tu traînais avec Malfoy ? Réponds ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Oh, je sais tu me fais encore une crise de jalousie comme en quatrième année alors tu t'es dis que si tu faisais ami-ami avec la fouine, ça me blesserait, c'est ça ?

_*Et voilà, il recommence à me traiter comme le chien-chien jaloux du héros persécuté. J'en ai marre...*_

-Merde, Harry, tu me fais chier ! Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Et sur ce, Ron partit en direction de son dortoir, avec l'intention de s'y enfermer jusqu'à la saint-glinglin...

Harry descendit donc dans la salle commune où Ginny essayait péniblement d'échapper aux baisers furieux d'Hermione...Juste avant d'avoir lui aussi envie de l'embrasser. Mais Fred et Georges, qui avaient cette fois prévu le coup, sautèrent sur Harry et Hermione pour les immobiliser avec un sort de Bloque-Jambe.

-T'inquiètes, sœurette, McGo a dit qu'on avait presque fini de nettoyer le produit qui rend tout le monde accro à nous...Dit l'un.  
-Comme si on avait besoin de ça pour rendre tout le monde fou! Dit l'autre.  
-Y'a un truc bizarre, Marmonna Hermione, Mon envie d'embrasser Ron s'est estompée...y'a un truc pas normal...  
-Rho, celui-là, il râle encore, Maugréa Harry furax, Et devinez avec qui il traine pour faire son intéressant, maintenant? Malfoy!  
-Hein?  
-Malfoy comme... Commença Fred  
-...dans la Fouine??? Continua Georges?

Hochement de tête désespéré de la part du brun.

-Qu'est-il encore entrain de nous faire celui-là? Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Hermione n'attendit aucune réponse et après avoir lancé un rapide "Finite Incantatem", elle sortit de la Salle Commune.

-Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va savoir ce que fabrique Ron dans un livre? Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.  
-Euh... Je pense plutôt qu'elle va aller se cacher dans un rayon poussiéreux et pleurer parce que Ron préfère traîner avec Malfoy plutôt que de rester avec elle.  
-Ah...Et...

Mais le jumeau qui avait commencé à parler fut stoppé par un binoclard qui même avec les jambes immobilisées avait réussit à se trainer et lui dévorait la bouche.

Ron, de son côté, repensait à l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son ennemi, tentant de se convaincre que la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé était complètement fausse. Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, il devait même ignorer la notion d'amour. Il marchait en long, en large, en travers, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, tournant en rond, en carré, en ovale... Bref, il s'agitait et n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer la réaction de Malfoy.

_*Rhaah, ça m'énerve ! Je VEUX comprendre !*_

N'en pouvant plus de tergiverser de la sorte, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Arrivé quelques mètres avant le lac il arrêta tout, de marcher, de respirer et même de penser. « Draco, Malfoy, Malfoy, Draco euh... Malfoy » étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait à l'esprit. Le blond étant assis devant le lac, regardant l'horizon.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se décida à aller le rejoindre, il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent sur leur situation.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ron ! Euh, je... Je réfléchissais. Tu sais, je suis... désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Le sortilège de Propriété, déjà, et puis tout ce que tu as subi depuis qu'on se connait. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ron n'en croyait ni ses oreilles— Draco qui s'excusait —ni ses yeux : en effet, Draco semblait sur le point de pleurer quand Ron croisa son regard.

-Et bien... excuses acceptées. Répondit Ron, ne sachant que dire d'autre, voyant l'état de Draco  
-Merci.

Ron était au bord du malaise, d'abord des excuses et ensuite des remerciements, sans oublier le regard humide, qu'avait-on fait au Malfoy qu'il connaissait?

Il compta jusqu'à trois et posa la question qui lui brulait la langue.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement d'aujourd'hui? Tes paroles? Ajouta-t'il plus bas.

Draco laissa échapper un profond soupir et regarda Ron avant de reporter son regard vers le lac.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je m'explique ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu me détestes de toute façon.  
-J'avoue que je ne t'adore pas, mais je ne te déteste plus. Je me suis rendu compte que je te détestais pour de mauvaises raisons.  
-Lesquelles?  
-Déjà, nos familles, j'ai simplement continué cette stupide guéguerre Malfoy-Weasley. Ensuite, à cause de Harry, il te déteste, c'est mon meilleur ami alors...

Draco ne répondit pas fixant toujours le lac.

-Alors? Demanda Ron, attendant toujours ces explications.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton attitude. Et pourquoi m'as-tu dit que... que tu m'aimais ?  
-Parce que c'est la vérité, tout simplement...

Puis dans un élan de courage digne d'un Gryffondor, Draco ajouta :

-Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Ron.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire le poisson, se qui agaça le prince des Serpentard.

-Allez vas-y, cours le dire à Potty, Miss-je-sais-tout et tous les Gryffondor. Vous aurez un sujet de conversation ce soir comme ça. Vous pourrez vous moquez de la Fouine bondissante et le dire à toute l'école.

Ron ne répondit toujours rien, les Gryffondors étant connus pour agir plutôt que parler, Ron décida de faire honneur à sa maison, en attrapant la cravate du blond pour l'attirer à lui et enfin l'embrasser. Le cerveau de Draco sembla déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_*Il... il... il m'embrasse. Oh Merlin, Ron m'embrasse.*_

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Ron dû mettre fin au baiser pour leur permettre de reprendre leur respiration.

-Tu... tu..., Bégaya Draco.  
-Oui je t'ai embrassé.

Ron était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Pourquoi?  
-Ben... en fait c'est... Je... J'en avais envie, et j'en ai encore envie d'ailleurs, Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ron regarda sa main droite qui tenait toujours la cravate vert et argent, n'osant croiser le regard du blond qui le pinça.

-Aie. Pourquoi t'as fais ça?  
-Pour voir si je rêvais.  
-Pour ça c'est soi-même qu'on pince et pas... Répondit Ron qui fut coupé par Draco, enfin par les lèvres Draco, qui venaient une fois de plus de se poser sur les siennes.

Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au gout—toujours inexplicablement mentholé— de la bouche sensuelle du blond. Mais néanmoins il parvint tout de même à le faire arrêter ses baisers dévorants durant quelques secondes:

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, rends-moi ma liberté!  
-Mais si je fais ça, tu vas t'enfuir, tu vas t'échapper, tu vas me filer entre les doigts!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
-Je sens que cela va se passer. Tu essaies sans doute de m'amadouer pour que je te libère, et une fois que ce sera fait, tu partiras, et je serai humilié!  
-Ou peut-être que je vais rester et t'embrasser encore?  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Depuis que je t'ai marqué avec ce charme, tu essaies de mettre les voiles à la première occasion! Tu ne peux pas avoir changé d'avis aussi vite?  
-Pourquoi pas? Toi, tu as bien changé en peu de temps la représentation que je me faisais de toi...  
-Je suis désolé, mais tu le sais, que je suis lâche...J'ai peur...  
-S'il te plait... Draco. Je resterai.  
-Tu... Tu m'as appelé... Draco...  
-Ben oui. C'est ton prénom, après tout.  
-Oui mais...  
-S'il te plait, lève le sortilège et tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Je te promets de rester et de t'embrasser encore et encore.

Le blond hésita, il regardait Ron dans les yeux, essayant d'y voir du mensonge, de la moquerie et du dégout, mais la seule chose qu'il y vit fut du désir.

-S'il te plait. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas…Tu ne préfères pas être fixé que de vivre avec le doute ? Reprit Ron.

_* Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? * _Songea le blond _* Je devrais facilement déterminer s'il joue la comédie ou pas… *_

-C'est d'accord, Dit-il, la voix toujours chargée d'une once de regret.

Draco saisit sa baguette et se mit à réciter une formule compliquée accompagnée de gestes non moins tarabiscotés. Ron ressentit à nouveau la sensation de brûlure au niveau de la poitrine, et puis cela se calma.

- Jettes-y un œil, pour voir si ça a marché…

Ron souleva sa chemise afin de vérifier que l'inscription PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY avait bien disparu. Les deux garçons eurent une surprise : d'autres mots avaient remplacés les premiers, on pouvait maintenant lire sur la poitrine de Ron:

DRACO'S SOUL MATE


	3. Chapter 3

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Note de la posteuse ( Svet' ) : Pardon, j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre...  
_

_

* * *

_

**PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je croyais que tu devais lever le sort, pas m'en jeter un autre !  
-Mais... ce n'est pas moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé...  
-Tu ne comprends pas? Tu te moques de moi là? Je suis sûr que ça te fais bien marrer l'idée que tout le monde voit l'inscription!  
-Non je t'assure c'était pas volontaire! Et puis de toute façon qui aurait des raisons de le voir, c'est sous ta chemise, tu te déshabilles devant beaucoup de personnes? Demanda Draco avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, qui passa inaperçue à Ron.

Ron constata néanmoins que les nouvelles inscriptions ne brûlaient pas sa peau, contrairement aux précédentes.

-Tu peux aisément deviner que ce sortilège est particulièrement difficile…Dit Draco qui croyait qu'il y avait tout simplement des ratés et voulait se justifier.

Mais Ron retint un autre aspect de la situation:

-Tu veux dire que tu as tenté un sort ultra-compliqué rien que pour…rien que pour que je t'aime ?

Draco, défait, l'admit volontiers.

- Techniquement, ça ne te faisait pas m'aimer, mais... tenta-t-il, avant de céder sous le regard de Ron. Oui... soupira-t-il. C'est un peu ça...

Ron passa une main sur son front.

-Il n'existe aucun sort qui fasse tomber amoureux, Reprit le blond, Et l'amortencia n'est qu'un vulgaire tour de passe-passe...Mais j'espérais que...enfin, que si je t'obligeais à rester avec moi, tu allais peut-être finir par...Enfin, je suis trop stupide!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j'ai cru que je pourrais t'obliger à éprouver des sentiments contre ton gré...Alors que c'est impossible, tu ne m'aimeras jamais!  
-Ben...en fait, que tu me jettes ou non ce sort ne change rien à ce que je peux éprouver ou non...C'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous les deux, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons le contrôler...  
-Tu veux dire que…  
-Qu'il ne faut pas exclure que je puisse vraiment t'aimer un jour, oui.

Ron regretta l'instant suivant d'avoir dit ça. Bien entendu, c'était la vérité, du moins, dans l'absolu, rien n'indiquait vraiment qu'il ne puisse jamais aimer Draco, mais...Mais l'inverse était tout aussi possible, et il aurait préféré avoir pu tenir sa langue et ne pas avoir offert cet espoir peut-être faux au blond.

-En attendant, Dit-il en lorgnant encore une fois l'inscription sur sa poitrine, Il y a un truc bizarre avec ce sort, et j'aimerais le résoudre...Tu ne peux pas me dire où tu l'as appris?  
-Je ne crois pas que tu sois content de ça... Mais, c'est un sortilège que j'ai trouvé dans, euh... _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire..._  
-Tu as utilisé la magie noire contre moi !?  
-Euh... oui !  
-D'un autre côté, j'aurais du me douter qu'un sort pareil ne pouvait pas être complètement "innocent"...Mais je vais devoir jeter un œil sur ce bouquin, il faut absolument que cette marque parte...  
-Le problème c'est qu'il s'agit d'un des nombreux livres de mon père, il est au Manoir. J'ai appris ce sort cet été...  
-Tu prévois tout ça depuis cet été??  
- Oui, enfin non... je ne pensais pas que je l'utiliserais.  
-Super, et je fais comment moi, si tu n'as pas le livre avec toi? Demanda Ron excédé.  
-On peut peut-être en trouver une copie à la bibliothèque? Suggéra le blond, optimiste.

Ron réfléchit un instant:

-Hum...en dehors du fait que cela se trouve sûrement dans la réserve, n'oublie pas que la bibliothèque est l'habitat naturel d'une faune que je préfèrerais éviter en ce moment...  
-Granger? Pourquoi est-ce que...  
-Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle nous voit travailler ensemble...et qu'elle nous demande pourquoi?  
-On peut l'envoyer bouler, tout simplement!  
-Elle est coriace, si elle veut savoir un truc, elle le saura...et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit le superbe "tatouage" que tu m'as offert....  
-Tu as peur d'être confronté à elle et de devoir t'expliquer?

Ron sembla mal à l'aise.

-Ben oui...Surtout que si elle me voit avec écrit sur le torse que je suis ton "âme sœur ", je me demande comment elle va réagir...certainement pas très bien...même si je pense qu'elle fera tout pour nous aider à faire disparaître ce truc, en revanche...  
-Ah, non, pas question, je ne veux pas de son aide!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je ne veux pas avoir à lui devoir quelque chose. Si elle nous aide, elle me le rappellera jusqu'à ma mort! Je l'entends déjà me dire "Tu vois les sang-purs ne sont pas si doués que ça, moi qui ne suis qu'une Née-Moldue, j'ai réussi à enlever ton sortilège!"

Il avait dit cela en imitant la voix de Hermione, ce qui amusa Ron qui lui aussi voyait très bien la Gryffondor prendre son air supérieur devant Malfoy. C'est avec difficulté qu'il retint son rire, mais il ne put cacher un sourire discret que ne manqua de remarquer le Serpentard.

-On ira pendant la nuit, alors? Suggéra le roux en se reprenant.  
-Dans la réserve pendant la nuit?  
-Oui, il nous suffirait de...

Ron s'arrêta deux secondes, car il était sur le point de dire "...prendre la cape de ton père", réflexe acquis à force de faire les 400 coups avec Harry. Mais Draco n'était pas Harry, ce qui impliquait beaucoup de choses, en commençant par le fait que Draco n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité et qu'il allait devoir la vol...l'emprunter à Harry sans son consentement…Mais le brun lui devait bien ça, après tout il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il n'en avait pas mais alors pas du tout envie! D'accord c'était sous l'influence du produit n'empêche que le résultat était le même.

-Il nous suffirait de quoi? Demanda Draco surpris que Ron s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
-On aura juste à...

Il arrêta une fois de plus de parler, ils auraient aussi besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur mais Draco n'en connaissait pas l'existence. Pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance? Enfin, si le blond ne mentait pas à affirmant l'aimer— et vu son attitude, on pouvait vraiment envisager que cela soit vrai— il devait être capable de garder ce genre de secret…Mais si Ron le lui confiait mais le laissait tomber une fois le sortilège réparé— et vraiment, ça aussi, c'était envisageable… quoi que— il était certain qu'il s'en servirait pour se venger.

Finalement, le seul moyen, c'était de faire en sorte que cela devienne dangereux pour tous les deux, comme ça, aucun n'oserait trahir l'autre.

-Dis-moi, tu serais prêt à passer une nuit dans la bibliothèque avec moi tout en risquant gros ? Demanda Ron.

Draco le regarda étonné. Passer une nuit avec Ron ? Ca oui, il n'était pas contre. Dans la bibliothèque ? Euh, pas nécessairement. Courir le risque de se faire renvoyer ? Hum…Il n'y avait que les Gryffondors pour trouver cela vraiment excitant. Mais de toute façon, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour prouver à Ron ce qu'il valait vraiment.

-Oui !  
-Mais cependant, je dois te dire que nous allons avoir besoin de…certains objets nécessaires à l'entreprise, et que cela ne m'enchante pas de te révéler leur existence, surtout qu'ils appartiennent à Harry…  
-Je me disais aussi que tous les trois, pour vos coups en douce, vous deviez utiliser certains artéfacts magiques…je suis curieux de voir ce que c'est, mais si ça te tracasse, je n'en parlerai à personne !  
-J'espère bien, parce que si on se fait prendre, toi et moi, ça ne marchera jamais…  
-A ce point-là ? Demanda Draco qui trouvait cela un peu fort.  
-Oui…ça ne marcherait pas…à moins que tu ne sois nécrophile…parce que Harry me tuerait sur le champ !  
-Toujours le mot pour rire, toi…

Draco se sentit néanmoins soulagé. Et puis, peut-être que cette aventure nocturne allait…les rapprocher ? On ne savait jamais.

-Alors on se retrouve à 22h devant... Non en fait je vais venir te chercher, ça serait dommage que tu te fasses surprendre par Rusard avant même d'arriver à la bibliothèque.

Draco le regardait, il avait du mal à retenir un sourire, Ron s'inquiétait pour lui.

_*Ou alors il a juste peur de devoir garder son tout nouveau tatouage*_ Pensa-t-il oubliant ainsi son envie de sourire.

-Parce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de descendre dans les cachots pour venir me chercher? Demanda-t'il ne voulant plus avoir de pensée négative.  
-Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiète pas. J'éviterais de passer à coté de Rusard.  
-Tu comptes faire ça comment? Tu crois qu'il va t'envoyer un hibou avec l'itinéraire de sa ronde de ce soir?

Le Malfoy sarcastique était de retour.

-Tu comprendras ce soir. Bon alors, on fait comme ça?  
-On fait comme ça.

_*Chercher une solution au sortilège ne va pas être ma priorité cette nuit. Je vais te montrer qui est le vrai Draco Malfoy, tu vas apprendre à l'aimer !*_

Il sourit en pensant à la soirée à venir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

-Pourquoi tu souris?  
-Pour rien, pour rien.  
-Ouais, bon... Alors, à tout à l'heure.  
-Tu t'en vas ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh... D'accord.

Ron hésita à partir quand il vit l'air déçu de Draco, mais il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry de lui prêter sa Cape et la Carte du Maraudeur. Et il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour ça. À moins que... Peut-être que s'il prétendait avoir oublié quelque chose d'important dans une classe vide…

_*Oui, je vais faire ça *_ Se dit-il.

Il quitta le blond et alla rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, où ses amis enfin désintoxiqués du produit — du Phyltre Rosso Atracto avait diagnostiqué Rogue, spécialiste des Potions en tous genres — mais en revanche, ils n'avaient pas oublié sa conduite plus que suspecte envers le « sale furet blond ».

-Ron…Commença Harry.  
-Pfft ! S'exclama celui-ci en prenant un air exaspéré, Fais chier, Malfoy !  
-Ca c'est pas nouveau, Indiqua Ginny, Mais tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu as mis ce serpent dans le slip de Harry ?  
-Euh…

Ron se demanda vraiment que répondre. Il avait oublié ça.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Malfoy est lié à ça ? Renifla Hermione, revenue de la bibliothèque où contrairement à ses attentes, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'ouvrage _Ron Weasley : mode d'emploi_.  
-Et bien, hem…il…il m'a provoqué, comme d'hab', puis on…oh, c'était un gage…il m'a obligé à le faire !  
-Tu as attenté à ma vie parce que Malfoy te l'a demandé ? S'indigna le binoclard.  
-Mais non ! Je n'ai pas attenté à ta vie, c'est un serpent que j'ai mis dans ton froc !  
-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les serpents sont dangereux, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Cria Hermione.  
-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Harry est un fourchelang, Hermione Jean Granger!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry qui marmonna un :

-Oups, j'avais oublié…  
-Ben oui, moi, je croyais que tu y penserais, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité !  
-N'empêche que c'était pas malin de ta part, Ronald !  
-Oui, bon, tant pis, je m'excuse si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur, Mais j'aurais voulu vous y voir, avec ce satané Malfoy !  
-Malfoy n'est pas si terrible que ça, Dit Harry, C'est juste un fils à papa frimeur, mais il n'a rien d'impressionnant si on y regarde de plus près…  
-Ca dépend…  
-Ca dépend de quoi ?  
-De qui il a en face de lui. Il ne se comporte pas de la même manière avec moi qu'avec vous…  
-N'importe quoi, il nous méprise tous de la même façon, tu n'es pas privilégié…  
-Si, je vous assure, il n'est pas exactement le même avec vous qu'avec moi !  
-N'importe quoi !

Ron soupira. Ils étaient lents à la détente. Il décida de gagner son dortoir et d'aller directement voler la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur, pas sûr qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour que Harry les lui prête après ça…

-Où est-ce que tu vas, Ronald ? Dit encore Hermione, Allez, ne fuis pas la conversation, reste avec nous et explique-toi !  
-Je n'ai rien à expliquer, Hermione. Toi qui est si intelligente, tu n'as découvrir ce que je veux dire toute seule ! Maintenant, je voudrais être tranquille, c'est pas trop demandé, non ? Lança Ron, furieux.

Et il monta rapidement les escaliers conduisant au dortoir, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Ils n'avaient jamais –ou presque –vu Ron dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui, à cet idiot ?, demanda Hermione.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry toujours stupéfait par l'attitude du rouquin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Note de la posteuse ( Svet' ) : Pardon, j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre...  
_

_

* * *

_

**PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes de suppositions plus ou moins crédibles expliquant le pourquoi du comment de la colère de Ron, Harry annonça qu'il allait parler au plus jeune des fils Weasley. Mais quand il arriva dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne, Ron était déjà parti, avec la Carte, caché sous la Cape. Il avait décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi seul dans la Salle-sur-demande, il volerait de la nourriture aux cuisines pour le dîner et attendrait ensuite que 22 h arrive.

Il préférait ne plus avoir personne pour lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Car effectivement, il y en avait plein qu'on aurait pu lui poser pour le mettre mal à l'aise à cet instant précis, «Pourquoi faire tout ce cirque pour ce putain de Malfoy de merde que tu détestes (n'est-ce pas?) » venant en première sur la liste.

Enfin, à 21h50, il songea qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Draco à l'entrée de Serpentard…

Il se recouvrit de la Cape d'Invisibilité et prit la Carte du Maraudeur. Puis, y ayant jeté un coup d'œil pour voir que Rusard et Peeves ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages (le premier était dans son bureau en compagnie de son insupportable chatte, et le second était dans la Salle des Trophées), il sortit de la salle secrète et descendit dans les cachots.

Quand il arriva devant la Salle Commune des Vert-et-Argent, Draco était déjà sorti, il attendait, assis à côté du tableau qui en gardait l'entrée.  
Ron s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et lui toucha l'épaule. Le blond sursauta.

-Hein?  
-Chut! C'est moi!

Le blond regarda le vide apparent autour de lui, incrédule. Ron souleva alors la cape, se découvrant dans la pénombre du couloir.

-Une cape d'invisibilité...Murmura Draco admiratif, C'est à Potter?  
-Ouais, c'était à son père avant...  
-Il est décidemment trop bien nanti, ce balafré, Ronchonna le blond.

Ron voulut répliquer qu'il trouvait gonflé qu'un fils de riches se permette de trouver qui que ce soit trop bien nanti, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se faire des reproches. Il sortit la Carte de Sirius, Remus, James et Peter et la montra à Draco.

-Il y a ça aussi, ça appartenait au père de Harry et à ses amis.  
-Il m'a l'air d'avoir été quelqu'un de plutôt fraudeur, le papa Potty...  
-Tu n'imagine pas....Donc, ne dis à personne que je t'ai montré ces deux objets, car si Harry l'apprend...  
-...il va te trucider royalement, je sais...Je te jure que tu peux compter sur moi!  
-Vrai?

Ron chercha le regard de Draco dans l'obscurité, ses yeux lui semblèrent briller, comme si la sincérité était faite d'une matière lumineuse. Un instant, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il se sentait flatté par ce que Draco semblait prêt à faire pour lui. Et même ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour l'emprisonner, cela lui donnait aussi une sorte de baume au cœur: Draco était capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais tout ça pour l'avoir, lui, Ron Weasley, qui s'était toujours jugé insignifiant.

-Allons-y, Finit-il par dire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

Calmement, Ron regardait le couloir et la carte, en même temps, réflexe acquis de ses nombreux vagabondages, et de sa capacité innée à la Ducobu de regarder à deux endroits à la fois. Pour Draco, par contre, ce voyage collé-serré contre Ron était une expérience édifiante. Et excitante, d'une certaine manière. Le roux ne se rendait pas compte de leur proximité, habitué qu'il l'était à être à TROIS sous la cape. Mais Draco ressentait chaque mouvement comme si c'était les siens. Son mantra "Non, il n'est pas encore amoureux de moi. Non, ce n'est pas une soirée d'agrément. Non, il n'est pas encore amoureux de moi. Non, ce n'est pas une soirée d'agrément. Non, il n'est..." Prenait chaque fois plus de force grinçante dans son cerveau, et, étrangement, il percevait diffusément qu'une autre voix se mêlait à la sienne.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que le seul lion qui valait la peine de ce château lui parlait.

-...aco? Ouhouh! Malfoy!  
- Hein?  
-Tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-il avec un regard septique.

Draco rougit, mais VIVE L'OBSCURITE!, et Ron ne vit rien.

- Oui, oui. Allons-y.

Le blond se remit en marche, ignorant l'air légèrement moqueur et amusé du roux.

Qui le retint délicatement.

Et chuchota doucement.

- On est arrivés.

Draco regarda alors derrière lui, à travers la Cape, ne faisant pas attention à ses pieds découverts. La porte de la Bibliothèque.

Au même moment, Harry attendait impatiemment que Neville, Dean et Seamus se soient endormis pour partir à la recherche de Ron. Il ignorait où il était, mais qu'importe, la Carte des Maraudeurs le lui indiquerait.

Une fois qu'on put entendre trois ronflements différents dans la pièce, Harry se glissa hors de son lit et eut une belle surprise en fouillant sa valise....

Dans la bibliothèque, et plus particulièrement dans la réserve, deux garçons étaient entrain de fouiller les rayons à la recherche du grimoire de magie noire. Bien que l'un des deux mettait beaucoup moins d'ardeur à la tâche, préférant épier l'autre dans l'obscurité.

_*Toute cette énergie pour que je sorte définitivement de sa vie*_ Se désola Draco qui se sentait mal dans une région de son corps située entre ses poumons.

Ron ne cessait de saisir des volumes pour les reposer ensuite, furieux de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qu'il cherchait. Draco aurait pu lui faciliter le travail en lui faisant remarquer que consulter le catalogue que Madame Pince devait conserver dans son bureau l'aiderait sûrement, mais il redoutait le moment où Ron se libérerait définitivement de lui et faisait tout pour le retarder.

-Ca m'énerve! Dit Ron au bout de deux heures de recherches vaines.

Excédé, il s'assit par terre en tailleur et croisa les bras.

-Peut-être que ce livre n'est tout simplement pas ici...Dit Draco d'un ton vague.  
-Je ne suis pas doué pour effectuer des recherches de ce genre...c'est toujours Hermione qui s'occupe de la partie "documentation" de nos plans...  
-Potter a une cape et une carte qui déchirent, Granger possède une aisance à repérer les documents dont elle a besoin...et toi, tu fais quoi?

Draco savait qu'il touchait à un sujet sensible, car il avait compris depuis longtemps que la pire angoisse de Ron était qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'un gars comme lui était inutile, mais il se pouvait aussi que ça lui donne également l'occasion de prouver son utilité, et donc de le faire se sentir mieux. Draco avait de plus parlé avec candeur et curiosité.

-A quoi je sers? Dit Ron, Je sers à éponger les émotions de Harry et d'Hermione!  
-Pourquoi, ils ont tendance à se faire dessus et c'est toi qui dois nettoyer les flaques?

Ce n'était bien sûr pas ce que Ron avait voulu dire, mais devant ce trait d'humour, combiné avec son énervement général, il éclata d'un rire nerveux qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est pas ça...Commença t'il une fois calmé, mais Draco l'interrompit:  
-Tu voulais dire que Potter et Granger ont peur, sont angoissés, énervés, etc. comme tout le monde, mais que tu exprimes ces émotions intensément pour qu'ils "s'épongent" sur toi et évitent des les ressentir de manière à être plus efficaces quand vous êtes en danger?

Ron changea de visage.

-Quoi?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais?  
-Si mais...comment as-tu....?  
-Ben, ça me semble logique, c'est tout.

Ron eut un regard étrange dans la semi-obscurité.

Au même moment, Harry était descendu près de l'entrée de Serpentard pour interroger les tableaux, ayant eu l'intuition que Draco était mêlé à la disparition de Ron, de sa Cape et de la Carte du Maraudeur. D'ailleurs, il était un peu essoufflé d'avoir dû courir pour éviter Rusard, heureusement qu'il connaissait nombres de passages secrets et cachettes.

Il était donc devant la salle commune des Vert-et-Argent, s'escrimant à faire parler le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée. Portrait qui refusait d'adresser la parole à un Gryffondor autrement que pour le traiter de traître à son Sang. Bref, ça ne servait à rien.

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami et de la fouine bondissante. Mais dans quelle galère c'était encore fourré cet idiot de Ron ? Il fallait encore que ce soit lui qui aille le sauver !

Après plusieurs tractations, le chevalier du Catogan vint à la rescousse du jouvenceau, galopant sur son majestueux destrier (le gros poney gris) et lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu murmurer parmi ses collègues tableaux que deux garçons invisibles s'étaient dirigés vers la bibliothèque.

Harry accourut donc dans l'antre de Madame Pince en soufflant comme un bœuf (car Rusard le traquait toujours). Mais la porte de la bibliothèque, qui était aussi vieille que le Choixpeau de Gryffondor, grinça affreusement. Ron et Draco se figèrent, et craignant le concierge et son horrible chatte, se replanquèrent en vitesse sous la cape et déguerpirent, laissant en plan les livres que Ron avait dérangés.

Commença alors un jeu de cache-cache dans les rayonnages, Harry palpant l'air autour de lui pour toucher un éventuel objet invisible.

_*Harry? *_Pensa Ron horrifié que leur prédateur soit encore pire que Rusard.  
_*Il a vraiment l'air d'un gland à mouliner dans le vide comme ça*_ S'esbaudit intérieurement Draco.

-Ron? Appela le gland en leur glaçant le sang.  
-Cassos! Murmura Ron.

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la bibliothèque après avoir contourné Harry, mais celui-ci devait avoir deviné, car il les prit en chasse, lui même poursuivi par Messire Rusard....

Il trébucha sur quelque chose. Un parchemin. Il le ramassa et jubila.

_*Et bien Ronnie, on dirait que tu as laissé tomber la Carte! Où vous cachez-vous ? Ah, victoire ! Je vous tiens...*_

Harry tourna dans le couloir où les deux fuyards s'étaient engouffrés. Lesquels avaient de l'avance sur lui et même s'ils étaient ralentis par la cape, ils étaient encore loin devant.

Mais Draco n'était pas habitué à courir et commençait à fatiguer; alors pour ne pas le laisser en arrière et se faire rattraper par Harry, Ron lui prit la main et l'entraîna (ou le traîna) à sa suite.  
Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le roux Gryffondor chercha où ils pourraient se cacher sans qu'Harry les trouve. Et il lui apparut rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où ils seraient "en sécurité" : la salle commune des Serpentards. Enfin, tant que lui resterait sous la cape, hors de la vue des Vert-et-Argent.

Il se mit donc à accélérer l'allure, toujours en tractant le blond par la main, pour rejoindre l'antre des serpents, quand soudain, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas possible:

Les escaliers n'en faisaient décidément qu'à leurs têtes!

Forcés de changer leur itinéraire, ils poursuivirent la voie qui s'offrait à eux, toujours Harry sur les talons.

_*Merde, un cul-de-sac !* _Constata Ron avec effarement.

-Ron, veux-tu venir ici? Beugla le binoclard comme s'il s'adressait à un chien qui lui aurait volé un jambon.

Ron regarda autour de lui.

-Là, Murmura Draco, il y a une porte.

C'était leur seule chance, ils entrèrent et découvrirent une espèce de petit laboratoire avec une armoire et une table sur laquelle il y avait trois fioles: une remplie d'un liquide noir, une d'un liquide jaune et la troisième était renversée et quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge subsistaient.

-L'armoire!

Suivant la carte, Harry trouva le mini-labo, et vit que les points portant les mentions "Ronald Weasley" et "Draco Malfoy" étaient quasi ramassés l'un sur l'autre et étaient planqués dans l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit en grand mais elle était remplie de flacons vides, pas le moindre espace pour que deux adolescents puissent s'y cacher. Il ne comprit pas. La carte pouvait-elle être détraquée? Il fallait demander à Remus.

Il poussa un cri de rage et s'en alla, convaincu qu'il y avait une arnaque quelque part.

Sous l'armoire, Draco en profita pour éternuer.

-Tcha! Y'a plein de poussière ici! Et c'est tout sale!  
-C'était la seule solution, Dit Ron.  
-Tu crois qu'on peut sortir?  
-Je sais pas, si ça se trouve, c'est un piège, il nous fait croire qu'il a abandonné mais il nous attend à la sortie...

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans l'expectative, silencieux. Puis soudain, Ron passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Draco....

-Tu avais une saleté, expliqua-t-il à un Draco au souffle coupé.  
-Ah, euh... merci... euh...

_*Ron m'a caressé la joue... Sa main est tellement douce. Et il est tellement près...*_

Prenant son courage pour la énième fois de la journée — était-il en train de se Gryffondoriser? –il embrassa Ron doucement. Celui-ci, se laissa faire une fois de plus et approfondit le baiser. Et toujours cet inexplicable et si agréable goût mentholé que Ron appréciait tant.

_*Cette virée nocturne n'est pas si mal, finalement*_ Songea Draco _*Si on occulte Potty, bien sûr!*_

Il ne chercha plus à savoir si Ron se laissait faire ou appréciait vraiment. Il préférait en profiter pleinement. Au bout d'un moment, il leur sembla qu'ils étaient couchés sous cette armoire pendant un temps infini. Particulièrement, Ron fut ramené à la réalité par quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche. Il fit signe à Draco qu'il était temps d'émerger de leur cachette.

-Là, quand même, il devrait avoir abandonné depuis belle lurette...J'ai pas vu le temps passé! Dit le blond avec un sourire.  


* * *

  
_Bonus: pour vous donner une idée un avant-goût du chapitre suivant:_

SVET': On chauffe Draco ou pas ? *rire sadique* OUIIIIIII !  
MID-: On ne va pas le chauffer, mais le cuire, le bouillir, le cramer, l'enflammer, le carboniser! Hé hé!  
SVET': Je crois qu'il est à point, là, notre Draco préféré...^^  
MID-: Même s'il est à point, on peut encore le faire passer à la casserole!  
SVET': -Et un Draco bien chaud pour la table 4 ! Un !  
-Tout de suite chef !  
MID-: Bien chaud, cuit à point! C'est qu'il est à croquer, notre blondinet délicieux! On en mangerait, Ron va en faire son quatre heure! (c'est dingue ce que la langue française contient de métaphores sexuelles-cannibales!  
SVET': Et n'oublions pas la très célèbre "passer à la casserole" ^^  
SVET': C'est moi, ou il fait TRÈS chaud d'un seul coup ? *bave*  
MID-: Je crois qu'il est à point là, on peut le servir


	5. Chapter 5

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Note de la posteuse ( Svet' ) : Pardon, j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre...  
_

_

* * *

_

**PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

Ne parvenant pas à articuler plus que des monosyllabes, le blond — qui ne l'était d'ailleurs toujours pas redevenu — décida de se mettre lui aussi en tenue pour dormir. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour se changer car malgré les apparences, il était très pudique.  
Quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau, il trouva Ron recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils du dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ben, je me prépare à dormir.  
-Assis ? C'est pas confortable et tu vas t'abîmer le dos. Tu ne serais pas mieux allongé ?  
-Oui, mais le sol est un peu trop dur à mon goût...  
-Le sol ? Pourquoi dormirais-tu sur le sol ?

Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit de Draco : il avait proposé au Gryffondor de dormir dans sa chambre, or il n'y avait qu'un seul lit de libre — le sien — et ils étaient deux.

_*Mais quel con je suis ! Il va falloir qu'on... Et merde, je ne vais jamais pouvoir résister !*_

-Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux. Je promets de ne rien te faire.

_*Enfin, je promets d'essayer de ne rien faire... Pas sûr que j'arrive à me maîtriser...* _

-Dans ton lit? Y'a assez de place? Demanda Ron avec une réelle innocence.  
-Si on se serre...Répondit évasivement Draco.  
-Ok.

Ron pouvait être vraiment candide. Il se dirigea vers le lit où Draco avait déjà pris place, puis il se retint.

-Attends...Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_*Ca y'est, il va revenir sur sa décision*_

-Je ne vais pas te laisser avec cette couleur de cheveux!  
-Mais le produit?  
-Crabbe et Goyle dorment, pas de problème!  
-Je parlais de toi!  
-Ca te dérange?

Ron prit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon laissé sur une chaise.

-De toute façon, je t'ai déjà embrassé de ma propre initiative, et c'était avant qu'on brise la fiole...

_*Pas faux*_

-Et puis, y'a rien à faire, t'as beau être un Serpentard, les cheveux verts, ça ne te va pas du tout!

D'un coup de baguette, Draco redevint blond.

-Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus beau comme ça...

Et sans plus, il se glissa dans le lit. Draco, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas, il était comme pétrifié.

_*Il a dit que je suis beau ! Ron. Il me trouve beau.*_

Par contre, Ron, lui, remuait pour trouver une position confortable, frôlant Draco au passage et le faisant frissonner.

-Tu as froid ?, demanda le Gryffondor.  
-Non, je...

_*Au contraire. J'ai chaud, là. Tu peux pas savoir les efforts que je fais pour ne pas te sauter dessus.*_

Extinction des feux.

-Bonne nuit! Souhaita Ron.

Draco ne répondit pas. Ron était dans son lit, qui plus est en caleçon, comment parvenir à dormir dans ces conditions?

De son côté, Ron n'était pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un, et la promiscuité le gênait un peu, car il aimait prendre beaucoup de place, il avait donc peur d'ennuyer Draco (même si celui-ci était plus accommodé qu'incommodé). Il tenta de s'endormir pour récupérer et ferma les yeux.

Le blond à ses côtés ne parvint pas à clore les siens. L'envie de se coller à Ron, de le serrer dans ses bras, le maintenait dans un état d'excitation auquel il n'allait pas tarder à céder. Après tout, Ron n'avait pas bronché quand il l'avait embrassé sous l'armoire, et c'était même lui qui avait commencé à lui caresser la joue. Jusqu'où le roux pouvait-il se laisser faire?  
Il commença alors à se rapprocher discrètement en faisant mine de s'installer plus confortablement, se collant presque contre son rouquin préféré. Lequel rouquin ne broncha pas.

Se sentant encouragé, Draco fit alors tout pour, mine de rien, placer son visage le plus proche de celui de Ron. Celui-ci tenta dans un premier temps de l'ignorer et de sombrer aux pays des rêves, bien que lui aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil dans de pareilles circonstances. A la fin, il rouvrit ses yeux et les fixa sur le plafond, sentant le souffle chaud du Serpentard dans son cou, le faisant se sentir tout chose. À vrai dire il se sentait légèrement excité par la proximité de Draco. Chose étrange quand on songeait au fait qu'il détestait encore le blond le matin même, mais la journée n'avait rien eu d'ordinaire, ce qui pouvait expliquer ces drôles de sensations.

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions car une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa mâchoire et une main effleura son torse... Pendant quelques secondes, ce que les Moldus nommeraient "match de tennis virtuel" eut lieu dans la tête de Ron.

_*Je le laisse faire*_  
_*Je le laisse pas faire*_  
_*Je le laisse faire*_  
_*Je le laisse pas faire*_  
_*Je le laisse faire*_  
_*Je le laisse pas faire*_  
_*...*_

Finalement, il décida qu'il pourrait laisser Draco agir. Juste un petit peu. Après, il l'arrêterait.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Restait à savoir s'il résisterait aux douces caresses du Serpentard.

Ce dernier prenait un peu plus confiance en lui à chaque seconde qui passait, et ses mains et ses lèvres se faisaient plus aventureuses. Une de ses mimines se baladait près du nombril de Ron et sa bouche déposait des myriades de baisers dans le cou de celui-ci.

_*C'est maintenant que tu l'arrêtes*_ Se disait le rouquin.  
_*Encore quelques secondes*_ Soufflait sa petite voix intérieure — la traîtresse.  
_*Stop*_  
_*Encore*_  
_*Stop*_  
_*Encore*_

Un nouveau match se déroulait dans la tête du Gryffondor et pendant ce temps-là, Draco continuait son exploration du corps tant aimé.

_*Non, mais, faut arrêter, maintenant!*_  
_*Oui, mais, arrêter maintenant, ce serait sadique, tout de même!*_  
_*Mais si je continue, je lui donnerai peut-être de faux espoirs, il vaut vieux qu'il souffre maintenant que plus tard, sinon, ce sera pire!*_  
_*Euh...depuis quand je me préoccupe de ne pas le faire souffrir?*_

Il se passa quelques instants avant que le monologue intérieur ne se trouve une conclusion bien arrêtée:

_*Et puis zut!*_

Ron passa ses bras autour de Draco et le tira si fort qu'il le fit passer de l'autre côté du lit, ensuite, poursuivant son élan, il se retrouva au-dessus de Draco et la couverture fut envoyée parterre. Ron commençait à dévorer Draco de baisers quand celui-ci demanda:

-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire autant...et que tu...  
-Je serais le dernier des crétins si je voulais empêcher un mec aussi sublime de me faire ce genre de trucs, non?  
-Sublime? Tu me trouves sublimes? Ce matin, tu m'aurais retrouvé sublime...ment repoussant! Murmura Draco avec un sourire douloureux.  
-Oh, bordel, tais-toi, puisque j'en ai envie, laisse-moi faire!

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ni ses yeux. Ni sa peau d'ailleurs. Ron l'embrassait et le caressait. Et il le...

_*Merlin, sa main est... Waouh... Je... Ron !*_

Le Serpentard n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, son beau rouquin le rendait fou. Lui qui quelques minutes auparavant se demandait s'il pouvait seulement s'approcher de Ron, était complètement à sa merci.  
Son souffle se faisait erratique, son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Il se demandait cependant jusqu'où Ron était prêt à aller et à quoi il aurait droit.

Ron, lui, ne semblait pas se poser la moindre question. Il continuait à parcourir le corps de Draco de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il paraissait vouloir le dévorer, ne pas laisser une miette de cette peau au goût si doux, boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte du nectar de ses délicieuses lèvres, se délecter de son odeur sucrée. Draco était un met rare, un régal, le plat principal d'un festin de roi.

Et Ron était gourmand de ce corps.

Mais une pensée vint troubler l'esprit du Serpentard :

_*Ce n'est pas Ron qui agit, mais le Biondo Attracto...*_

Alors... il se figea soudain, et Ron lui trouva tout à coup l'air froid et raide d'un cadavre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-C'est à cause du produit que tu fais ça...  
-Ben...euh...je...

Ron sembla très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il aimait autant se prendre au jeu et était incapable de dire si c'était la potion ou...du désir pour un garçon objectivement excitant ou encore...quelque chose de naissant en lui. Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, certaines parties de son corps étaient formelles sur ce point.

-Je...je sais pas si c'est le produit, en fait, Murmura-t-il très bas, mais Draco comprit tout.  
-C'est le Biondo Attracto, Assura celui-ci, Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?  
- Ben, je ne sais pas, mais toi, t'as pas eu besoin du Rosso Atracto pour te jeter sur moi!  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, non?  
-Ben c'est que...tu es le seul blond que j'aies croisé depuis que la fiole a été brisée, et c'aurait été mieux s'il y en avait eu d'autres, comme ça, j'aurais pu comparer la sensation...mais...enfin...s'il te plait, tu...

-Je sais comment faire pour savoir ! Viens !, le coupa Draco en se relevant. Viens !  
-Attends, on était en train de...  
-Viens, répéta Draco en traînant un Ron "légèrement" frustré hors du dortoir.  
-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Le Gryffondor eut bientôt sa réponse car une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Draco entrait dans une autre chambre.

-Là, il y a deux blonds, Dit l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy. Est-ce que tu es attiré par eux ?  
-Je... Draco... Ron ne savait que répondre.

Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était qu'il y a quelques secondes, il était dans un lit à faire quelque chose de très agréable avec en perspective d'autres choses encore plus agréables, et que tout à coup, il était debout à devoir répondre à une question qui ne l'intéressait pas sur le moment. Pour l'heure, il ne voulait qu'une chose: goûter à nouveau les lèvres de Draco, sa langue, sa salive...

*…et peut-être que tu ne te limiteras pas à sa bouche...ni à sa tête* Susurra celle de ses voix intérieures qui était la plus portée sur la luxure.

Draco attendait cependant sa réponse. Ron n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Les gestes étaient plus clairs, alors il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Tu es le seul blond qui m'inspire cela, Murmura-t-il, sa bouche frôlant toujours celle de Draco, Pouvons-nous retourner dans ton lit maintenant?

Le blond le regarda étonné.

-Vraiment?

Au risque de réveiller tout Serpentard, Ron se mit à crier:

-JE TE VEEEUUUXXX!!!

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy, qui le matin même désespérait à l'idée que Ron Weasley serait à jamais son pire ennemi, se retrouvait à présent devant un homme chaud-bouillant, assoiffé de blondeur et dont ni le caleçon ni la pénombre ne cachait suffisamment ce qui se passait au niveau de son entre-jambe. Alors, rougissant, Draco prit la main de Ron et repartit vers son propre dortoir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pairing : Ron Weasley/ Draco Malfoy _

_Titre : Property of Draco Malfoy_

_Résumé : Grâce à Peeves, Ron se retrouve dans une situation gênante (imaginez, il s'est même fait embrassé par Harry !) et curieusement, c'est Draco qui lui vient en aide. Mais tout lui parait vite louche : sa manière de l'aider, le prix à payer en échange et surtout, les motivations du blond…_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_Gentilles Écriveuses : Kali Chan, lacrevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Mordred ,Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Note de la posteuse ( Svet' ) : Pardon, j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre...  
_

_

* * *

_

**PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla sans aucune idée de l'heure. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler où il était et pourquoi il y était. Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà levés et partis petit-déjeuner, puisqu'il n'entendait plus aucun ronflement, juste la respiration calme et légère de Draco, un souffle chaud dans son cou. Draco qui dormait contre lui, leurs bras et leurs jambes emmêlés, sa tête sur son épaule.

La peau douce de Draco, qui était comme de la soie sur celle de Ron. Le corps de Draco, entièrement nu dans les bras de Ron, Ron qui avait lui aussi abandonné son caleçon. Alors il se remémora tout. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait s'en souvenir : sa peau ressentait encore les sensations des caresses de Draco ; sa bouche conservait encore le goût mentholé de la langue du blond — ainsi qu'une autre saveur plus amère — ; ses mains frémissaient encore des terres inconnues qu'elles avaient explorées ; son sexe gardait encore les fantômes des vibrations de la veille…et son cœur augmenta le rythme de ses pulsations rien que pour ce souvenir.

Il effleura son torse, l'inscription avait encore changé, maintenant, on pouvait lire « DRACO'S LOVER ». Et un instant durant, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il changerait bien le mot « lover » pour « boyfriend ».

Il saisit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Draco avait réussi son coup : Ron était addicté à lui.

Le blond gémit un peu et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu as bien dormi, mon ange ?

Draco mit un certain temps à émerger du sommeil. _Mon ange ?_

-C'est une bonne chose que les lits de Poudlard aient des baldaquins avec des rideaux, ainsi, Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas vu que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit seul…Dit Ron d'un ton léger.

Draco lorgna l'inscription sur le torse du roux :

-Tu es…mon amant ?  
-Ouais…au fait, tu as été formidable, cette nuit…  
-Cette nuit…tu veux dire qu'on a…

Les souvenirs lui revinrent à lui aussi. Il en rougit.

-C'était merveilleux, Dit Ron, Pour ma première expérience avec un garçon, c'était presque parfait…  
-Presque ? S'inquiéta Draco.  
-Oui, parce qu'on était dans le noir…Tu vois, l'inconvénient des rideaux, si ça empêche les gens de nous voir, c'est qu'on a une visibilité mauvaise…alors, même si je t'ai touché, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as l'air, nu…

Oubliant toute pudeur, Draco souleva la couverture, les découvrant tous les deux.

-Maintenant tu le sais !  
-Wow…je n'aurais jamais cru que le corps d'un garçon pouvait me…enfin…

Les oreilles de Ron se coloraient méchamment de vermeille. Draco posa ses lèvres sur le siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Euh…et bien…ça va un peu vite tout ça…  
-Oui, mais, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis exprima la réponse qui lui semblait la plus appropriée à ce qui se passait en lui :

-Pas encore, mais…je sais pas…je suis sous le charme…ça ne devrait plus tarder…on s'habille et on va manger ?

Ils se revêtirent en silence et descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent Rusard en chemin, entrain d'actionner un espèce d'éventail magique.

-Maudit produit ! Grommela-t-il, Déjà que hier j'ai du nettoyer celui des roux, voilà maintenant que y'a celui des blonds…  
-Merde…Dit Ron, Il va encore falloir que je te teigne les cheveux en vert pour te protéger…  
-Oh, ça va ! Répliqua le concierge en actionnant l'éventail, la Grande salle est complètement désinfectée…en fait, j'ai presque fini…et il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de la fille Lovegood pour l'outrage que je lui ai fait…

Draco fut soulagé que ses cheveux soient épargnés, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se firent accoster par Harry qui se mit à parler sans s'arrêter :

-Ron, tu ne me dois des explications ! Pourquoi tu trainais dans les couloirs, hier ? Pourquoi tu es allé à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi Malfoy était avec toi ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de me semer ? Pourquoi tu m'as volé ma cape ? Et la carte des Maraudeurs ? C'est quoi ce comportement bizarre que tu as depuis hier matin ? Où as-tu passé la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit si tu trafiques quelques chose, je suis ton meilleur ami ? Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tard ? Et pourquoi tu tiens Malfoy par…la main ?  
-Harry, je suis gay…  
-Quoiiiii ????!!!!  
-Oui, j'aime les garçons.  
-Et tu…Malfoy…  
-Je sors avec lui, oui.

Draco parut presqu'aussi étonné que Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes d'être mon mec ?  
-Oui ? Dit Ron, à bout de souffle, rougissant.

On entendit un soupir derrière Harry : Hermione détournait la tête pour essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Tu peux répéter ? Fit Harry.  
-Je suis désolé…mais, on peut en reparler, plus tard ? J'aimerais manger.

Et sans plus, il prit un panier rempli de pains au chocolat sur la table des griffons et demanda à Draco de le porter. Ensuite, il se saisit de deux verres, deux serviettes et d'un pichet de jus de citrouille et invita Draco à petit-déjeuner dans le parc.

-Et ta marque? Demanda celui-ci alors qu'ils étaient installés sur l'herbe.  
-Oh, tout compte fait, je m'en fiche…  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais, ça ne dérange pas tant que ça, finalement, d'être la propriété de Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin !_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous ont lu ( et en particulier celles qui ont reviewé ) et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic._

_Et vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum - et pourquoi pas participer à l'écriture des fics ( adresse sur notre profil ).  
_


End file.
